Not a Devil Fruit
by fairystail
Summary: Instead of getting the Gommu Gommu no Mi Shanks brings back something else, something that's not a Devil Fruit. How does this change the story? Hope you enjoy and please read and review and if you want OC's are welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

So this is an idea I had. Instead of a devil Fruit luffy get's something else instead. Something every young child wants. No it's not a lightsaber lightsabers aren't messy enough. That's your only hint read and enjoy :D

* * *

Luffy grumbled and glared as he watched Shanks get thrown around by the bandits. Shanks was tougher so why didn't he fight back? Why did he just smile and laugh, he was a disgrace to pirates.

Looking around for something to occupy his thoughts Luffy saw a small box laying on the bar. Not having noticed it before he curiously grabbed it and opened it staring in excitement at what was in side.  
Only for his face to fall. inside the box was nothing except a boring, rusty old chain. "Why is this even in here?" Luffy muttered to himself picking it up.

"LUFFY DON'T" Shanks yelled just a little too late as Luffy fell to the floor unconscious.

...

Opening his eyes Luffy found himself inside a rusty old workshop, tools and various half made mechanical devices scattered all over the place. Sitting casually on the floor was a beautiful woman wearing clothes that seemed to be made out of rusty chains.

"So a new wielder has arrived for me" the woman said smiling softly. "It has been a long time since a D. has held me and a longer time since a D. had the right spirit to wield me. Such a shame it is one so small but that will change with time."

"Er who are you?" Luffy asked confused. "Where am I?"  
"My name is Chain little one and as to where you are you are in my spirit space."  
"So it's a mystery place then" Luffy said.  
"Haha yes it is Little One" Chain laughed. "But as to why you are here you see I am one of the few sentient weapons still in existence. Our creator a man named Daedalus made us to serve those who bare the name D. like you. And when you picked up my chain I decided to claim you as my wielder. Only you can wield me and we will never be separated until the day you die."  
Luffy frowned deep in thought until he asked a simple question "so I am supposed to use you as a weapon?" he asked images of picking the woman up by her foot and swinging her at people running through her mind.

"haha yes Little One but you will find that my true form is a little different from what you are thinking about. When you wish to use me in a fight then i will appear in your hand as a Chainsword."

Luffy stared.  
He stared some more.  
"AWESOME" Luffy yelled stars in his eyes.  
"Thank you Little One" the woman smiled "I am glad you think I am awesome."

"What else can you do?" Luffy asked excitedly "can you shoot lasers? Can you fly? Do you poop?"

The woman gave a mysterious smile "you will have to find that out in your own time for now I believe your friends are worried about you."  
As she said that everything went black once more.

...

Luffy opened his eyes to Shanks shaking him violently "Luffy you idiot do you know what you have just done you could have died" Shanks yelled.

Luffy ignored Shanks and looked to his right arm which had a rusty chain wrapped all around it. Without being told he knew that it was Chain and he could summon her when he desired. "Awesome" he muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy looked around him curiously "Hey Chain any ideas?" he asked calmly.

_"I don't know Little One this is quiet a situation we are in" _Chain replied back.

"Hmmm think I could swim out?"  
_"No even with my help you'd probably drown."_  
"Yeah I thought so" Luffy muttered. "i guess i'll just hop into the barrel and hope it doesn't break" he said hopping into the barrel barely worried about the whirlpool. A second later Luffy was asleep.

...

_"Two thousand six hundred and thirty seven bears on the wall, two thousand six hundred and thirty seven bears. Take one down and pass it around" _Luffy sang in his head.

_"Little One" _chain said deceptively calm _"if you do not stop now i will turn into my weapon form, piercing this barrel and causing you to drown."_  
Luffy heard a few voices outside his barrel _"looks like we are here anyway" _he thought before sending his fist up and destroying the barrel "FREEDOM" he yelled excitedly, ignoring the fact he just knocked a man out.

Turning around Luffy noticed two men gaping at him, a little boy gaping at him and another man on the floor unconscious. "Your friend will catch a cold like that" Luffy said casually as he got out of the barrel.

_"Little One you are the one who knocked him out" _Chain told him.  
Luffy shrugged. "Hey you guys got any food?" he asked.

The two men just stared at him uncertainly before they did the only thing that made sense in their little minds. They charged.

Not even really thinking about it Luffy just flipped to the side round house kicking both men in the head at the same time. "Well that was pathetic" he mumbled as he now looked at three unconscious bodies.  
_"Not everyone has your incredible strength Little One" _Chain pointed out.  
Luffy nodded in agreement before turning to face the little boy who was shaking in fear "hey got any food?" he asked.

The little boy nodded "f-f-follow me" he stammered showing Luffy to an enormous pantry.

"FOOOD" Luffy shouted excitedly jumping into the pantry and devouring any food he could grab..

_"Ten years and you still ignore me and eat like a pig" _Chain muttered.

"H-hey i'm Coby it was cool how you knocked those wo out with one kick" Coby said uncertainly.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and i'm gonna be King of the Pirates" Luffy grinned before going back to devouring a whole barrel of apples.

Coby stared shocked "th-that means you you are a pirate" he stammered.  
"Yup" Luffy grinned.  
_"I think you broke him Little One" _Chain giggled.

"Your c-crew?" Coby asked.

"Just me and Chain for now" Luffy grinned eating a whole fish.  
"Chain?" Coby asked.  
"She's my Onee-San" Luffy grinned before getting up. "Well that was good. I'm gonna go look for a boat."

"B-but Alvida will kill you" Coby shouted out.  
_"As if i'll allow anyone to hurt my Little One" _Chain said dismissively.  
"I'll be fine" Luffy grinned. "Who know's I may even get a boat if I ask nice enough."  
"No no no no no no you can't she'll kill you she's a cold hearted monster" Coby screamed "no no no no no." It was at this point that Luffy hit him "why did you hit me" Coby whined.  
"Because if i'm gonna be King of the Pirates I can't be scared of some weak as pirate. I am going to fight for my dream and I refuse to back down even a step. This means that no matter how tough she may be i can not back down." Luffy explained.  
_"When did you get so wise Little One?" _chain asked a smirk in her voice.  
_"I learnt from you" _Luffy replied.  
"D-do you think. Maybe if I fight I can accomplish my dream?" Coby asked quietly.

"Your dream?" Luffy asked confused.  
"Yeah being a Marine is all i've ever wanted to be" Coby suddenly yelled. "Do you think maybe I could do it?"

"How should I know" Luffy laughed.

"Then i'll do it" Coby yelled excitedly. "I'll break away from Alvida, join the Marines and catch her ugly ass first."  
"Who are you going to catch COBY" a loud voice asked as the roof caved in.

_"That is one huge whale" _Chain mused.  
_"Ugly too" _Luffy replied.  
"Coby who is the most beautiful in all the seas?" the whale asked.  
"Why that would be you Lady Alvida" Coby said nervously.  
_"Are his glasses broken?" _Luffy asked _"She is uglier than Dadan."_

_"He is too scared of her to tell the truth Little One" _Chain explained.  
Luffy shrugged not really caring "hey ugly can I borrow a boat?" he asked.

Everyone gaped in shock. _"Little One remember our talk about manners?" _

"Please" Luffy added with a grin.  
"KILL HIM" Alvida yelled swinging her large mace down at him.  
Grinning in amusement Luffy grabbed Coby and jumped lightly onto the deck "wow fat, ugly and slow. Your life must suck" Luffy grinned.

Two pirates lunged at Luffy with swords raised but Luffy just quickly moved between them so he was behind and grabbing their heads smashed them together knocking them out.  
_"So weak" _Chain complained.  
Another pirate jumped at Luffy who just punched him in the face sending him flying. _"You want to join in?" _he asked Chain.  
_"Might as well" _Chain replied.  
Luffy grinned moving to the side as a pirate attacked him from behind _**"**__Chain"___he called out. Suddenly as if with a mind of it';s own the chain on his arm snaked down to his hand where it formed a Chainsword. Squeezing the trigger Luffy grinned as it roared to life. "So who's next?" he asked.

As one twenty pirates charged at Luffy who casually swing Chain into the mast next to him. This caused the mast to fall over knocking out each of the pirates.  
"Any interesting toy you've got there brat" Alvida sneered from behind him.  
"Chain is not a toy she's my Onee-san" Luffy growled out.  
"you've got some moves. Are you a bounty hunter?" Alvida asked.  
"I'm a pirate" Luffy grinned.  
"I see" Alvida mumbled thoughtfully "if you are a pirate and i'm a pirate i guess that makes us enemies doesn't it."  
Luffy felt someone tug his arm "Luffy run. out of all the crooks on these waters Lady Alvida is the..."  
"Go on. Tell him" Alvida sneered.  
"...Th ugliest thing on the sea" Coby finished with a yell.  
Everyone gaped while Luffy and Chain laughed. "I'LL KILL YOU" Alvida yelled sending her club swinging down.  
moving quickly Luffy knocked Coby out of the way and swung Chain up to meet the club. While in a test of strength it was obvious Alvida would win every time if it was a test of which weapon was strongest Luffy would win and everyone watched in shock as Chain easily slashed through the iron mace. "WHAT" Alvida yelled in shock.  
Luffy grinned and swinging his arm back let go of the trigger for Chain turned off the engine. _"Chain Whip" _he called and everyone watched at the Chainsword's chain unhooked itself before Luffy squeezed the trigger again. this caused the chain to vibrate wildly Then with a swing Luffy sent it flying forward. the reaction was amazing as everyone watched Alvida gent sent flying away screaming.  
_"Well that was easy" _Chain said as she returned to her form as a well a chain around Luffy's arm.

Luffy shrugged "yeah." he then turned to the gaping pirates "hey get me a boat" he ordered.  
"Yeah Sure" the pirates all said at the same time before running off to get Luffy a boat.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys chapter 3 is up :)  
A few things I think I should have mentioned before but i'll do now.  
first of all As i believe lot's of Luffy's power came from his devil fruit in this story he will be slightly weaker in physical strength but have a more acrobatic fighting style.  
secondly he will be OOC, the other characters probably will as well. I'll try to make them the same as in the manga but sadly im not Oda-sensei.  
Third Luffy is not a swordsman he will not be doing flying slsashes and if he can cut through Steel then it is because of Chain, though he will easily cut through Iron  
lastly "This is talking" _'this is thinking/mental conversation" "This is attacks"_

* * *

"We're here Marine Base city" Luffy yelled excitedly.  
_"You know most pirates aren't excited to be at a city filled with Marines" _Chain pointed out.  
"You shouldn't be so excited Luffy" Coby muttered. "I heard this is the place where they are keeping Pirate Hunter Zoro captive. They say he is a demon in human form."  
_"I wonder what that makes gramps then" _Luffy thought with a small smirk.  
_"King of the demons?" _Chain offered.  
_"Nah maybe god of the demons" _Luffy mused.  
_"__Suits him" _Chain giggled softly.  
"I wonder if Zoro is as tough as everyone says he is" Luffy thought aloud. "Hey Coby let's go see him."  
"B-b-but he'll kill us" Coby shouted.  
_"Didn't he say the same thing about that whale?" _Chain asked.  
"Hey Coby didn't you say the same thing about Alvida?" Luffy parroted.  
"Well yeah" Coby said sheepishly "but Zoro is said to be a lot stronger than Alvida."  
Luffy shrugged "whatever you need to go to the Marine base anyway to join up. I'll just go and search for Zoro while we are there."  
"O-o-ok" Coby stuttered nervously as they began to walk to the base.

As they walked Luffy and Chain both noticed several things of worry. The towns people were haggard and way too thin, the streets were dirty, buildings in desperate need of repair and every Marine was avoided like the plague.  
_"It looks like the Marines of this city are abusing their power" _Chain growled.  
_"Think gramps will mind if we kick their asses?" _Luffy asked.  
_"Little One if all we do is kick their asses then you and I are going to have a serious talk" C_hain growled. _"There are children starving here. We will make the Marines here pay."  
_Luffy nodded in agreement though his thoughts quickly turned to Coby who in his mix of excitement, nervousness and fear hadn't noticed anything wrong. _"The poor guy is going to have his dream crushed right in front of his eyes" _Luffy thought sadly.  
_"We could always ask gramps to look after him" _Chain replied back.  
_"We could but we can't leave him here it will be bad. If we want gramps to look after him we'll have to take him with us and then meet up with gramps as well" _Luffy thought with a shudder.  
Chain shuddered as well _"It's the right thing to do."  
"So do we tell Coby or let him figure it out on his own?"  
_"_We tell him."_

Nodding in agreement Luffy saw a small, deserted park. "Hey Coby" he called out. "Let's stop here for a second. We need to have a quick talk."  
"Er sure Luffy. What's up?" Coby asked confused.  
Luffy sat down on a bench with a sigh "what do you see when you look at this town?" he asked.  
"What do you mean?" Coby asked confused "i see a town, people and buildings. What else would I see?"  
"What I see is people with dejected face's, children that are underfed and under-clothed. I see building in dire need of repair and I see the Marines avoided like a plague."  
"Luffy are you saying..." Coby trailed off fearfully.  
"Coby these conditions only happen if one, a town is struggling or two, the people in charge of a town are cruel and overtax the citizens. When we came in we saw a bustling port full of goods so the town can't be struggling. I think the Marines in charge of this town are rotten" Luffy said solemnly.  
"YOU'RE LYING" Coby yelled. "THE MARINES ARE THE GOOD GUYS WHY WOULD THEY BE ROTTEN."  
Luffy shook his head. _"Young One he can see what you are saying he just refuses to believe it. He has spent so long worshipping the Marines and to see that they aren't all good goes against his belief. You can't convince him" _Chain said sadly.  
"Coby" Luffy started again quietly. "If you refuse to believe this then it is your choice but if I am proven right then I will make these Marines pay. I am sorry but that is how it is."

"YOU STUPID PIRATE" Coby yelled before running off in tears.  
Luffy watched as Coby ran off. _"Young One the Marines will be here to arrest us soon. If no one heard him yelling then there is a chance that Coby may tell the Marines about us himself" _Chain warned.  
_"Let them come" _Luffy thought. _"I need proof that the Marines here are corrupt and what better way to find out than get arrested by them."_

And come the Marines did. Within thirty minutes Luffy was tied to a post in a courtyard beside pirate hunter Zoro. He heard from the Marines about how a pink haired kid had ratted him out and just hopped Coby could live with the guilt.

"So you thought you could infiltrate my town did you you worthless scum?" the Marine Captain a man named Axe-Hand Morgan asked.  
"Don't I get a last call?" Luffy asked ignoring the question.  
The next thing Luffy knew was a loud bang as Axe-Hand's, well Axe-Hand smashed Luffy in the head. "Shut up scum" Axe-Hand growled. "You will not be getting anything, no food, no water, no shelter and no last call." Axe-hand sneered "and in a week you and Roronoa here will be executed.  
'WHAT!" Zoro shouted. "I had a deal. I was supposed to be set free next week."  
Axe-Hand sneered. "The deal was if you survived we would set you free. We never agreed that we couldn't kill you."

Zoro glared hatefully at Axe-Hand not saying a word.

"_It looks like these marines are rotten. What will we do Young One" _Chain asked.  
_I still need proof to give to gramps. We are going to have to sneak into the captains office tonight and find some" _Luffy replied, giving Axe-Hand a glare.  
Once axe-Hand was gone Luffy asked Zoro a simple question. "So why did they arrest you?"  
"That bastard's son attacked a little girl. I saved her and beat him up in the process. Our deal was that if I survived one month tied up here he would let me go free and not harm the girl or her mother. It appears he lied" Zoro growled. "You?"

"I'm a pirate" Luffy replied. "I saved a kid from some other pirates and his dream was to be a Marine. When we got here I pointed out how the Marines here were abusing their authority. It appears he ratted me out" Luffy shrugged "oh well I'll just break out tonight."

"And how do you plan on escaping? You are tied up pretty well" Zoro sneered.  
"Cut these ropes, kill the Marines, grab evidence on their crimes and leave with you as my first mate" Luffy said casually.  
Zoro burst into laughter "tell you what. If you manage all of that and grab my swords for me then it's a deal. I'll join your crew."  
_"I don't think he believes you can do it Young One" _Chain said sounding amused.  
_"Well it's not like these Marines are much compared to what we have fought before" _Luffy pointed out.  
_"I hope the captain at least proves to be some sort of challenge."  
"Well we will find out. I'm going to sleep now. Wake me up tonight please onee-san."_

…...

That night when it was dark Chain woke Luffy up and he grinned. Seeing Zoro watch him intently Luffy poked his tongue out before he began his plan of action.  
_"Chain Arm" _Luffy whispered and Zoro watched in shock as the chain on Luffy's arm started to vibrate like that of a chainsaw and cut through the rope. Once his right arm was free Luffy untied himself and walked over to Zoro. "So I can leave you here or you can come with me to get your swords. Either way you will end up joining my crew" Luffy smirked.  
"I'll come with" Zoro growled. "Those marines have been beating me around for three weeks. It's time I repayed them."  
With a smirk Luffy swung his arm cutting through Zoro's ropes. The chain on Luffy's arm stopped moving as Zoro started to stretch. "Lead the way captain" Zoro grinned.  
Casually Luffy just walked up to the marine building and tried the door to find it unlocked. "can't even lock their doors" Luffy muttered. "Pathetic."  
Walking through the base was a simple affair not a single Marine was on guard duty, so moving quietly they eventually found a girlish pink room that housed Zoro's swords. With relief the swordsman picked up the swords and checked them over.  
_"Not bad to look at. Loves his swords and you can tell he knows how to use them. Young One I like this one a lot" _Chain commented.  
Luffy made a face _"oh gross onee-san I don't need the mental images."  
"__Hehe you are too easy to tease" Chain giggled.  
_"Now what?" Zoro whispered.  
"Now we kill them" Luffy replied.  
"I don't attack those who are unprepared" Zoro said adamantly.  
Luffy shrugged and with a whispered _"Chain" _summoned his Chainsword, he then grabbed the room's sleeping occupant by the throat and pushed him against a wall before pulling the throttle on his Chainsword. The scream that came from the room's occupant filled the whole base. "I think they'll be prepared now" Luffy grinned.  
"P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p" the man stammered weakly before Luffy just knocked him out.  
_"__That was...__pathetic__" _Chain muttered.

"Whoever takes out the most doesn't have to pay for dinner" Luffy challenged Zoro before leaping through the door at the gathering Marines. The marines unfortunately were all bundled up and barely could attack for fear of hurting a friend so Luffy casually leaped over their heads and with his Chainsword took out five in one stroke. The second he landed he whirled around taking out several more. "Nine" Luffy called out with a grin.  
Zoro was shocked as he had barely even gotten out the door.  
After Luffy had taken out forty two Marines and Zoro twenty seven Axe-hand showed up sending an overhand slash at Luffy's skull.  
_"Wow he's slow" _Chain commented as Luffy grabbed the axe hand and flipped himself over it so that he was standing on it.  
"How dare you infiltrate my base and kill my men you rankless lowlife scum" Axe-Hand yelled.  
"Ummm you do realise that I'm a captain as well right?" Luffy asked.

"_Maybe he's just an idiot" _Chain mused.  
_"Probably" _Luffy grinned.  
"DIE!" Axe-Hand yelled trying to punch Luffy.  
Casually and almost lazily Luffy stepped from the axe onto the fist that was flying towards him Next he used Chain to cut off Axe-Hand's head before flipping backwards and landing softly on the ground. Turning to face Zoro Luffy grinned "looks like breakfast is on you" he laughed.  
_"That poor poor man" _Chain said in mock sympathy.

The rest of the night went simply as Luffy and Zoro searched the captains office for any important documents incriminating him, off which there were several. They also found to their surprise a Devil Fruit which Luffy pocketed.  
Once everything had been gathered, the valuables taken and the evidence collected Luffy made a call. His gramps would arrive in half a day.  
They set sail an hour before he was supposed to arrive leaving behind a simple note.

Hey Gramps.  
This is the base previously run by Axe-Hand Morgan. If you check his main office on the desk you will find several pieces of documents detailing how he was stealing government money, over taxing the citizens and killing those beneath him for stupid reasons.  
Me and Chain and our new crew mate Zoro took care of these corrupt Marines for you :)  
Love Luffy and Chain.  
P.S. Told you we'd be pirates.

* * *

So what'd you think? What do you think the devil fruist should be? No it won't be used for a while and no Luffy won't be the one eating it.  
Did you like the chapter? if so please review :) if not please review anyway


	4. Chapter 4

And here is the latest chapter I hope you like it :D

* * *

"So" Zoro began as they were floating along in a dinghy "what was that weapon you used in the Marine base?"  
Luffy grinned "that was my Onee-san, she's a Chainsword."  
"Okaaaay" Zoro said uncertainly. "So you are a swordsman then?"  
Luffy shook his head "not really" he said "the only weapon I will ever use is onee-san."  
Zoro shrugged if Luffy was not a swordsman then he had no interest fighting him.  
_"__Look a bird"_ chain said catching Luffy's attention.  
_"I think it's coming towards us" _Luffy thought as he watched a small bird get closer and closer until it swooped down and picked him up. "_This is new."_  
"Damn it Luffy" Zoro yelled as he furiously started rowing after his captain.  
_"How do we get into these messes?"_Chain asked.  
Luffy shrugged _"maybe we're cursed?"  
"Wouldn't surprise me if we were Little One."_

…...

"_Onee-san is that a cannonball flying towards us?"_ Luffy asked calmly.  
_"It appears so Little One" _Chain replied.  
_"guess it's time to land then" _Luffy thought. Holding out his right arm he summoned his Chainsword and using it easily cut the cannonball in half. The great big bird in it's fright let out a loud squawk dropping Luffy.  
_"Definitely cursed" _Chain mused.

Luffy just grinned and when he fell past a lamppost used Chain Whip on it to slow his fall and swing him forward where he landed lightly on his feet, right in front of an orange haired girl.  
The girl paused before she broke into a wide smile "oh there you are boss thanks for coming to rescue me they're all yours" she exclaimed before running past him and out of sight.  
"Hey she's getting away" a thug shouted.  
"Doesn't matter we got her boss now" another one muttered.  
"Hey you guys know where I can get some food?" Luffy asked  
"Food's the least of your worries" one of the thugs growled trying to punch him.  
Quickly Luffy flipped over the thug, landed on his shoulders and then pushed off causing the thug to fall to the ground and Luffy to land on a nearby lamppost.  
"if you didn't want to share you just had to say so" Luffy pouted.  
_"Little One I believe that girl from before has set you up. I believe she angered these men somehow and then turned that anger onto you so she could escape" _Chain explained.  
_"You sure they just don't want to share their meat?" _Luffy asked as he jumped off the lamp post and kicked one of the thugs in the head.  
_"I'm sure"_ Chain replied as Luffy twisted on his foot and punched the other thug knocking him out.

"Wow you're strong" the orange haired girl commented from a roof top.  
"Hey you set me up" Luffy whined.  
"Sorry about that" the girl apologized. "i thought you'd be fine. The name's Nami you?"  
Luffy grinned "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and this is Chain" he said holding up Chain.  
Nami sweat-dropped no idea what to say. "So why were those thugs after you?" Luffy asked.  
"They're pirates who I robbed. I'm a thief who specializes in stealing from pirates" Nami explained.  
_"Not a good thief if she had trouble escaping from these weaklings" _Chain pointed out.  
"Hey got any food?" Luffy asked.  
Nami grinned and jumped down on to the road "tell you what. I'm hoping to rob this pirate named Buggy if you help me I'll get you some food and even a share of the loot. What do you say?"

Luffy shrugged which Nami seemed to take as a yes and pretty soon they were inside a random house and Nami was making Luffy a sandwich. _"she's all ready making you a sandwich do I hear wedding bells in the future?" _Chain teased.  
_"Shut up" _Luffy though blushing bright red.  
"So why'd you fall from the sky?" Nami eventually asked.  
"The great big bird that tried to eat me dropped me when someone shot a cannonball at us" Luffy said nonchalantly. _"Hey onee-san what do you think we should do about Buggy?"_  
_"I didn't see anyone in town while your girlfriend brought us here. If I am correct and this Buggy ran everyone out then we should at least pay him a visit." _Chain suggested.  
_"Think we should wait for Zoro?"  
"We should be fine on our own Little One."  
_Luffy shrugged "so what do you want our help with exactly?" he asked Nami.  
"I need you to distract him while I steal his treasure. Afterwards we can meet up back here to split the loot" Nami suggested.  
_"Ask her what she knows about him. If she is targeting him specifically she must have done her research" _Chain suggested.  
"So what do you know about this Buggy guy?" Luffy asked swallowing three sandwiches whole.  
Nami leaned forward in a manner similar to telling ghost stories. "They say that he has eaten one of the legendary devil fruits and that he has a huge temper. One town was annihilated by his cannonballs because one child made fun of his nose. He is a truly horrible monster."  
_"Kill him" _Chain ordered vehemently _"how dare he harm innocent children over something so tiny. Kill him, make him pay."_

Luffy grinned, it was not a nice grin. "So where is this Buggy?"  
"He has taken base at the town inn we can find him there" Nami informed her new team mate.  
Luffy smirked and made Chain go back to her non-weapon form around his wrist. "Well I'll just go have a chat with him then" he said getting up and heading out the door.  
Nami watched shocked as Luffy just casually walked over to the inn and straight in through the front door.  
"so which one of you is Buggy?" Luffy asked to all of the pirates.  
"What does a pipsqueak like you want with me?" a pirate dressed like a clown asked.  
_"That is one ridiculous nose" _Chain giggled.  
Luffy looked around the room and saw that there was blood on the walls, dead bodies of citizens laying around and half the dead woman had no clothes on presumably raped. "Are you the one who killed these people?" he asked.  
"And what if I am?" Buggy asked with a sneer. "what do you hope to do about it?"  
_"Chain" _ Luffy rushed at Buggy and before anyone could react slashed the pirate in half. "It's filth like you that give pirates a bad name" Luffy growled.  
Instead of having the pirates all charge forward like he expected them to, every single pirate casually took a swig of their grog and just let out laughter.  
_"Little One something is not right here. Be on your guard" _Chain warned as Luffy warily surveyed the room.  
Without warning Luffy felt a sharp pain as a dagger stabbed him in the back. Turning around Luffy was shocked to see Buggy standing there behind him in one piece (AN: hehe one piece :P)

"I was having a good drink too" Buggy grumbled staring at Luffy furiously.  
_"Little One run" _Chain ordered _"you can't win this fight."_  
Grumbling but knowing that Chain was right Luffy bolted jumping out of a nearby window in to the street outside. The pirates hot on his heels.  
_"__Crap we have to lose them soon" _Luffy thought seriously. _"We can't lead them to Nami and we need to find Zoro to help take out Buggy."  
"He was cut in half and still survived what do you plan on doing to fight him Little One?" _Chain asked worried as Luffy dodged down a side street and quickly climbed the drain pipe.  
_"There was no blood. He is probably only immune to cutting attacks thanks to his devil fruit. I'm sorry onee-san but I don't think you can help me fight him."_ Luffy replied as he jumped down a houses chimney and quickly out the back door. He had lost the pirates by now.  
_"You are not fighting him on your own" _Chain ordered.  
Luffy clutched his side where he was injured. _"You saw those bodies in there I can't let him survive. Beside you and Zoro can help me fight his thugs but it will just be against him when you can't help."  
"YOU ARE NOT FIGHTING HIM AND THAT'S FINAL" _Chain yelled.  
Luffy shook his head sadly "I'm sorry onee-san but I have to" he murmured aloud as he enterred the building he and Nami agreed to meet up in.

Ignoring Chain's yelling Luffy weakly removed his vest and looked at the wound. It wasn't as bad as it looked, most likely missed any organs or arteries and was a clean cut. Some stitches and some rest and it would be better in no time. Too bad Luffy had neither stitches nor time to rest.  
Nami walked into the house carrying two huge bags of treasure while Luffy was bandaging himself up "what happened to you?" she asked horrified.  
"Buggy" Luffy growled. "I cut him in half but he reattached his body and stabbed me when my back was turned. Turns out he did eat a devil fruit."  
Nami gulped guiltily "well at least we got his treasure" she said fake brightly "we can leave now and never have to see him again."  
Luffy shook his head "no after what Buggy has done to these towns people he will pay."  
"And what do you think you can do huh?" Nami shouted. "You are half dead and he has eaten a devil fruit just let it go."  
Luffy stood up sending his chair flying "I can't. I was raised to fight injustice like this and I will. Now I am going to the docks a friend should be arriving there soon. Together we will go deal with Buggy."  
"B-but you'll die" Nami whispered fearfully.  
"Then I die" Luffy said resolutely as he walked out the door. "Thank you for the food and don't worry about my share of the treasure you can have it."  
Nami watched as the young man walked away, terrified for his life.

* * *

So who expected that?


	5. Chapter 5

bloodyRose: Thanks for that :) Personally I really like buggy he is one of my favourite villains (I prefer smoker but technically not a villain) though with the amount of stories on here it get's hard to come up with a different way to do the first buggy arc while still making Buggy a believeable character I think I got it down ok and I hope you find this chapter just as interesting :)

* * *

Luffy did his best to tune out the pain in his side and Chain yelling at him as he waited at the docks. He knew Zoro would eventually arrive and wanted to be ready for when he did.  
After twenty minutes of waiting a dinghy appeared in the horizon and Luffy saw Zoro on it with three of Buggy's thugs rowing the boat. Those poor thugs would have been better of trying to swim to a different island.  
The second the boat was close enough Luffy jumped aboard, ignored Zoro and using Chain cut off two thugs heads. He then picked the other one up by the neck "tell me about Buggy's devil fruit now" he growled.  
"Oi Luffy you're hurt" Zoro pointed out.  
Luffy ignored him and squeezed the thug's neck harder "will you talk?"  
The thug nodded desperately and Luffy allowed some slack so he could talk. "It-it-it's called the Chop Chop Fruit" the thug gasped. "Captain Buggy can't be harmed by the sword and he can make is cut off body parts float."  
"Anything else?" Luffy growled.  
"His feet have to stay on the ground. Please don't kill me" the thug begged.  
Luffy killed him before turning to Zoro. "Buggy has murdered and raped several of the villagers in this town. He will pay" Luffy said darkly.  
Zoro stood up with a smirk "I was just getting bored too."  
_"Young One don't he'll kill you" _Chain begged.  
"Any plans?" Zoro asked.  
Luffy gave an evil smirk and nodded in the direction of a circus themed ship "let's make him come to us."

…...

It was simple to walk on board the ship, there was not a single guard. Luffy and Zoro searched around for anything of value finding food, grog and a map to the Grand Line. After eating the food, stowing the map and drinking a portion of the grog they spilt the rest of it all over the ship. This would surely get Big Nose's attention.  
"Ah there you are you bastard did you really think you could escape the Buggy Pirates" a man in a weird animal costume shouted. Luffy would have killed the man but was more interested in the fact that he was riding a purple lion.  
"You do realise we broke onto your ship right?" Zoro asked staring at the idiot. "If we were really trying to escape would we really do something so stupid?"  
The man sneered. "No matter you two can't hope to escape us we already caught your little red haired friend."  
Luffy leapt at the man angrily only to be swatted away by the lion. Pulling himself to his knees Luffy ignored the blood seeping from his wound "what did you bastards do to Nami?" he growled.  
"Luffy stay back I'll take care of this sideshow freak" Zoro shouted.  
Luffy shook his head and weakly staggered past Zoro "what did you bastards do to Nami" he repeated.  
The man sneered "oh the captain is taking special care of her."  
Luffy took a calming breath "Zoro in the middle of town is an inn. That is where Buggy and his crew are holed up. Inside you should find a red haired girl free her. If you see Buggy do not fight him, run if you have to your swords can't hurt him."  
_"Young One you're injured" _Chain pleaded.  
"But Luffy..." Zoro said before trailing off.  
Luffy glared at Zoro "this shithead is mine. Buggy is mine. The rest are yours now go" he ordered.  
Zoro hesitated for a second but orders were orders so he left the ship.  
Luffy grinned he knew that as he was now he had no chance of fighting the weirdo and thelion head on and winning. Great cat's were faster and stronger than most people but luckily he did not need to fight head on to win.  
_"Onee-san I have a plan" _Luffy informed Chain before jumping backwards into the ship.  
_"better be a good one because if you don't survive then I will kill you" _Chain said though it wasn't that threatening since her voice shook with worry.  
"trying to run away are you" the man sneered as he and his lion chased after Luffy.  
Luffy grinned as he led the man further and further into the ship. Once they were in the heart Luffy stopped and stared at the man. "Do you smell that?" he asked suddenly.  
"Smell what?" the man asked confused "all I smell is grog."  
"Yup me and Zoro poured it all over the ship."  
"why would you do something as stupid as that?" the man asked confused.  
Luffy summoned Chain and held her against a steel beam that was one of many lining the ship. "Didn't you know?" Luffy asked with a wicked smirk. "Grog is highly flammable." as he said that he squeezed the throttle and caused the chain of his Chainsword to run against the steel beam causing sparks to fly. Igniting the grog on fire.  
The man's eyes widened in shock in a few seconds the ship was covered in fire. "You idiot you'll kill us both" he screamed as he desperately tried to escape.  
Luffy on the other hand used Chain to cut himself a way out and jumped into the ocean, floating there as he watched the ship burn and listened to the screams diminish.

_"That plan was acceptable" _Chain muttered as Luffy weakly swam to shore. The salt water was not good on his wounds.  
"Have to stop the bleeding" Luffy muttered to himself examining the wound.  
_"And how do you __propose__ to do that?" _Chain asked. _"You refuse to stay still and let it heal."  
_Looking at the still burning ship Luffy weakly hobbled over to it and was able to grab onto a burning wooden board.  
_"DON'T YOU DARE" _Chain screamed as Luffy grit his teeth and pushed the board up against his wound.  
It was pain, pure pain. The scream that left his mouth covered the entire town but he did not give up. Gramps had taught him how to cauterize his wounds in cases of emergencies and this was an emergency.  
When the wound was fully cauterized Luffy dropped the board and fell forward gasping fr breath.  
_"YOU IDIOT. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?_" Chain raged.  
_'It stopped the bleeding" _Luffy replied pulling himself to his knees.  
_"You can't seriously be thinking of going to fight in this condition. You'll die."  
"This is still not as bad as the time Gramps threw us into that bottomless pit" _Luffy pointed out slowly staggering down the street.  
Chain sighed _"what if we..." _she began only for Luffy to interrupt.  
_"We are not doing that. What if you die?" _Luffy shouted worried.  
_"But Young One you'll die" _Chain pleaded.  
"Not doing it" Luffy growled aloud. He was not going to let Chain get hurt no matter what.

The conversation would have continued but the inn came into sight and it was a horrible sight. The pirates lay around massacred. On the ground breathing weakly lay Nami, her clothes torn off it was only the way she held herself that preserved her modesty. Standing in front of Nami stood Zoro who was covered in cuts and stab wounds, he was barely standing and Luffy could see him swaying on his feet. Standing in front of Zoro laughing as he toyed with the swordsman stood Buggy.  
"Oi Big Nose" Luffy called out "your ship made great firewood."  
Everyone froze and slowly, one by one their eyes turned to face Luffy. Zoro's and Nami's eyes showed worry as they looked upon the young man while Buggy's showed fury, pure unadulterated fury.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY NOSE?" Buggy screamed throwing several daggers at Luffy which he barely dodged.  
"Zoro grab Nami and run" Luffy ordered.  
"Are you kidding you can barely stand" Zoro shouted back.  
"Run" Luffy growled getting into a fighting stance.  
_"Little One you both need to run" _Chain said worried.  
"I can't let him live" Luffy growled not even realising he was speaking out loud.

"KUHAHAHAHA you think you can beat me?" Buggy laughed. "I'll make sure to give you a flashy death."  
Weakly, slowly and pathetically Luffy charged Buggy sending a punch to the clown's face. Buggy just stepped to the side and tripped Luffy up as he did so.  
"Is this all you have?" buggy asked with a frown "not flashy at all. Though I'll enjoy making you scream" he sneered kicking Luffy in the ribs.  
"LUFFY!/_YOUNG ONE!"_ Nami, Zoro and Chain cried out as Luffy let a scream of pain out.  
Zoro charged forward but his swords were ignored by Buggy who kicked Luffy again.  
Coughing up blood Luffy turned to face Buggy and let out a small sneer. "Is that all you got Big Nose?"  
"Bye bye now" Buggy sneered stabbing Luffy once more in the gut.  
_"__I'm sorry... Onee-san" _Luffy thought weakly as he passed out.

Zoro and Nami watched fearfully as Luffy started to die when the sound of his Chainsword filled the town making everyone cover their eyes.  
Slowly Luffy began to stand up and everyone watched shocked as the chain on his arm moved to envelop his body. When it lowered in Luffy's place stood a woman with gleaming silver hair down to her waist, cold blue eyes, muscles equal to Zoro's, a dress made of rusty chains and in her left hand was Luffy's Chainsword.  
"How dare you hurt my little brother" Chain growled glaring at Buggy.  
Nami and zoro gaped Buggy smirked "my my a weapon of Daedalus this is quite flashy."  
Letting out a roar of anger Chain charged forward. Where Luffy was quick and light on his feet, Chain was heavy and slow but it did not matter as she swung the Chainsword at Buggy, instead of cutting him it instead sent him flying.  
Groaning in pain Buggy brought himself to his feet only for Chain to hit him again and again and again. "I will make yo pay" she screamed before she decided enough was enough, she threw away the Chainsword, grabbed Buggy by the neck and pounded his head in with her fist. By the time she was done his head was a smear and her arm was covered in his blood.  
When she was done Chain got up and walked over to Nami and Zoro "my time is almost up" she stated. "When I am gone Young One will reappear. Don't let him die."  
After saying her piece she fell to the ground and Luffy was lying there bleeding out.

* * *

hope you liked it :)  
I figured I should describe what Chain looked like so you guys got an idea of her for yourselves.  
Also in case you were wondering about why Chain is a strength type of fighter while this Luffy is a speed it's because I see a Chainsword as a strength based weapon thus Chain as a Chainsword would be strong.  
P.S. Anyone got any ideas what that devil fruit Luffy picked up should be yet?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey here's the end of the buggy arc, sorry it's a tad short but next up "pirates are coming run for your lives" :P  
Also any ideas what the devil fruit should be and who should eat it?  
Lastly i think ill do a pairing any ideas? try and be imaginative  
enjoy chapter 6 and as always please review

* * *

Inside Chain's Spirit Space Luffy and chain sat down at a table.  
Luffy was covered in blood from many wounds on his chest and glaring at Chain.  
Chain was perfectly uninjured though her right arm was covered in blood. She was glaring at Luffy.  
"I told you not to interfere" Luffy growled.  
Chain glared at him silently.  
"I told you to stay out of it. To not switch with me" Luffy growled his voice raising in volume. "Yet you took advantage of my unconsciousness and did it anyway."  
Chain didn't say a word.  
Luffy stood up sending his chair flying back, slamming his hands on the table he let out a yell "WELL?"  
"I saved your life" Chain snarled.  
"At the risk of your own" Luffy growled back.  
"I am fine the clown did not even come close to hurting me" Chain pointed out.  
"Only because he underestimated you" Luffy growled. "If he had fought properly you would have died."  
"Then I would have died" Chain yelled getting to her feet.  
"It was not your fight. It was mine. I chose to fight him when you said to run. If anyone should pay the consequences it should be me and me alone."  
"And what about your friends?" Chain asked. "what do you think would have happened to them if I didn't step in? The clown would have killed them as well. They would have paid for your poor decisions."  
Luffy stopped short, he had no idea what to say to that.  
"And what about me?" Chain asked tears in her eyes. "I would have watched you die Young One. I would have watched as my family was killed in front of me. Knowing that I could have done something to try and stop it but I didn't. I have lost one wielder already and that was horrible, losing you would be hell. I WOULD RATHER DIE" Chain screamed the last part.  
Luffy stared at her shocked. "I'm sorry" he muttered.  
Chain nodded "damn right" she said her voice shaking a bit.  
The two lapsed into silence.  
"How did you hurt Buggy with the Chainsword?" Luffy asked after a while.  
"I hit him with the back of the blade" Chain responded simply.  
Luffy stared at Chain.  
Chain stared at Luffy.  
They both stared at each other.  
Suddenly they broke down into laughter "shishishish" Luffy laughed clutching his stomach. "so simple. Can't believe I didn't think of that."  
"His face when it happened" Chain laughed tears running down her face "it was priceless."  
By now the two were rolling on the ground as they laughed hysterically. They didn't even notice as Luffy slowly faded out of view until he was completely gone.

…...

Luffy opened his eyes to find himself in a white room. Nami was leaning on his bed sleeping, in the corner of the room Zoro sat on the floor also asleep. It was obvious they had barely left his side since he had passed out.  
Moving slowly so as not to wake Nami or Zoro up Luffy lowered the bed sheet and examined his body. He had stitches from when Buggy stabbed him the last time and a massive burn scar from where he tried to cauterize his own wound. It looked bad but Luffy had experienced worse and his scars tended to heal after a week anyway.  
Slowly Luffy pulled himself out of the bed and to his feet.  
_"Young One you should rest" _Chain ordered him.  
_"I'm fine onee-san" _Luffy thought back as he grabbed his gear from the nearby seat.  
His vest was pretty much useless so he ignored it before putting on his shorts, sandals and straw hat. Next he grabbed his map of the Grand Line stowing it away in his shorts. The last thing Luffy picked up was his devil fruit, it was shaped like an apple though it was dark purple with bright silver markings.  
_"Buggy was tough to beat because he ate one of these. Do you think I should eat it?" _Luffy asked Chain.

It took Chain a few seconds to reply _"I don't know Young One" _she muttered _"besides it is not up to me to decide it is up to you and you alone."_  
Luffy nodded _"I'll leave it for now then. Who knows we may get a crew member who wishes to eat it instead."_ after saying that Luffy walked outside the building and after climbing a nearby drain pipe laid down on the rook staring at the stars.  
"You know" cam Nami's voice after an hour or so "you are supposed to be resting inside not out here."  
Luffy looked over ad saw Nami climbing up the drainpipe before sitting down beside him.  
_"All alone with your girlfriend late at night. Better use protection" _Chain teased.  
_"Shut up _Luffy replied blushing bright red.  
"How are you?" Nami asked quietly not looking at Luffy.  
Luffy grinned "I'm fine. You didn't think I'd lose to someone like Buggy did you?" he laughed.  
"But you did lose" Nami said quietly. "you almost died. If it wasn't for that lady then right now all of us would be dead."  
"Yeah it's a good thing onee-san saved us like she did" Luffy grinned.  
"Where did she go? How did she swap places with you?" Nami asked.  
Luffy held out his hand and summoned Chain. "This is onee-san" he stated. "She is a living weapon."

Nami shrugged "I guess I've heard weirder" she muttered before falling into silence.

"Will you join my crew?" Luffy asked after a while.  
Nami frowned "Zoro told me you guys were pirates."  
"Will you join us?"  
"Why did you fight Buggy?" Nami asked. "You were injured. Barely able to walk yet you went after him anyway."  
"the people he killed, woman he raped. I just couldn't let him live after he did that" Luffy explained.  
"And his treasure?" Nami asked.  
"keep it" Luffy said waving a hand dismissively "I don't care about treasure. I just wish to have great adventures with nakama and one day become the pirate king."  
"Why do you want me on your crew?" Nami asked.  
Luffy grinned "because we're friends."  
Nami was silent for a few minutes before she finally spoke. "i hate pirates. They are cruel, heartless evil monsters" she growled. "but you don't seem like that. I'll join your crew and I'll be your navigator" she said with a small smile.  
Luffy was about to let out a shout of excitement before he paused almost deep in thought. _"Young One you do realize she __agreed__ to join our crew right?" _Chain asked with a small laugh.  
"WAIT YOU'RE A NAVIGATOR?" Luffy shouted in excitement.  
Nami just laughed softly finding Luffy's antics amusing.

The next morning Luffy and his crew left, happy to have a new crew member and a navigator.


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys hope you like this. :)  
Also to Bloodyrose: I'm glad you are enjoying it :)

* * *

Two boats sailed lazily along the ocean. In one boat Zoro was sleeping and Luffy was fishing after he ate all the bait. In the other boat Nami was growling to herself while staring at the two.  
"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM" she screamed.  
_"She'll get used to it soon" _Chain told Luffy who just shrugged and grinned at his navigator.  
"WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A HURRICANE" Nami screamed again.  
It was true somehow, some way the two boats had ended up in the eye of a hurricane. It was quite an odd experience but Luffy was more interested in food, Zoro in sleep and Nami was more interested in how they weren't interested.  
"These things happen" Luffy grinned.  
_"__Isn't she supposed to be a navigator?" _Chain asked. _"Shouldn't she know what to do in a situation like this?"  
_"_How often do you think a hurricane appears around some one?" _Luffy asked with a smirk.  
_"Good point Young One."  
_Luffy was about to respond but he stopped when he realised the two boats were no longer in the water. "AWESOME WE'RE FLYING" he shouted excitedly.  
Nami screamed, Zoro snored and Luffy shouted in excitement as the two boats went flying round and round and round. After what felt like a lifetime the three pirates were separated from their boats and sent flying out of the hurricane towards an island and a very large hedge.

…...

Luffy opened his eyes with a groan to find himself in a huge fluffy bed, in a huge fancy room. Pulling himself out of the bed Luffy would have gone exploring for his friends when a certain scent caught his attention.  
"FOOOOOOD" Luffy shouted throwing the door open and running through the mansion, five seconds later he ended up in what could only be a dining room. Around the large table say, Nami, Zoro, a girl with pale blond hair and soft features, a man who somehow looked like a goat and a stern looking man with _"Is that poop on his jacket?" _Chain giggled. However Luffy ignored all of this and threw himself at the food.  
Everyone stared at him in shock Nami turning away bright red very quickly.  
"Um Luffy" Nami muttered quietly.  
Luffy grabbed a stack of pancakes and swallowed the whole. The blond girl was turning a bit pink now and the two strange men were glaring at him.  
"Excuse me sir" the goat guy said with a slight growl.  
Luffy started shoving apples in his mouth barely chewing.  
"LUFFY" Nami screamed still not looking at him.  
Luffy chugged down a litre of water, food was too important for him to stop and talk to her at the moment.  
"Oi Luffy" Zoro said calmly with a smirk "never knew you were a nudist."  
_"Oh god" _Chain muttered.  
_"Hey onee-san what's a nudist?" _Luffy asked confused.  
_"Young One. You are naked."  
_Luffy looked down. He looked at everyone staring at him. "So that's what that looks like" the blond girl muttered. Luffy ran back to the room, bright red.

Five minutes later Luffy returned wearing his usual shorts, vest, hat and sandals. "Hey where's the food?" he asked noticing that the food was gone.  
"IS THAT ALL YOU SAY AFTE FLASHING US?" Nami screamed hitting him over the head.  
_"I think she enjoyed the vi_ew" Chain giggles  
"Oh right" Luffy said with a smile "sorry."  
"Oi just leave it" Zoro said from where he was "besides the lady didn't seem to mind."  
The lady in question turned bright red but refused to say anything.  
"Miss Kaya would never be so vulgar as to enjoy something like... like..." the goat man stuttered not wanting to finish the sentence.  
Zoro shrugged "It's a normal thing."

The other man turned and glared at Luffy "now that you are all better. Please leave" he growled.  
"Klahadore they don't have anywhere to stay. We should at least give them a week to sort out what they need to do" the girl, Kaya says.  
_"__Aww she wants you to stay. Maybe she did enjoy seeing you bare all Young One" _Chain giggled.  
_"Onee-san please stop" _Luffy begged blushing bright red.  
"But my lady they're filthy, scheming pirates" Klahadore pleaded.  
"Usopp's a pirate" Kaya said stubbornly.  
"No Usopp is a street urchin playing at pirate" the butler replied. "These people are actual pirates."  
"Oi you do realise we can hear you right?" Zoro interrupted.  
Kaya blushed embarrassed while the butler glared at him, "If you don't like it then leave."  
"Klahadore they are staying and that's that" Kaya ordered.  
It was obvious the butler wanted to argue but he just let out a sigh "very well Miss Kaya."

Luffy grinned "great. So where are we?"

After a length explanation from Nami and Kaya about the area and how the hurricane did not send them flying to the other side of the world they eventually got Luffy to understand that they were still in the East Blue in a place called Syrup Village.  
"Hey Kaya you're rich right?" Luffy asked halfway through the day as the group was sitting by a pool, Nami and Zoro were swimming.  
_"Never knew you were a gold digger Young One" _Chain giggled.  
"Well yes but why do you ask?" Kaya asked hesitantly.  
Luffy grinned "well we need a boat and I was wondering if you could help us out."  
Kaya shook her head "I'm sorry we only have the one and even if we didn't I don't know you three well enough just to give you a ship."  
Luffy shrugged "thanks anyway" he said before falling into silence.

"Why do you wear that chain?" Kaya asked after a while, her butler had told her how it could not be removed.  
Luffy held up his arm "this is my onee-san" he grinned.  
"Oh it's a memento from your sister" Kaya stated.  
Luffy shook his head "no it's actually her. Watch" the chain on Luffy's arm enveloped his body and then lowered to reveal Chain though this time the Chainsword was strapped to her back.  
"So you are the one who has been eyeing up my little brother" Chain said with a smirk.  
_"Onee-san please don't" _Luffy begged.  
Kaya turned bright red "what wha-what do you mean?" she asked nervously.  
"Well he is cute I can see why. Besides you couldn't remove your eyes from his... let's say little friend this morning" Chain teased.  
Kaya by this point was as red as a tomato and could barely stammer denials.  
"OI lady you're a swordswoman right?" Zoro asked pulling himself out of the pool. "Fight me."  
Chain shook her head "I am not a swordswoman I am a Chainsword. To be honest I am not that skilled, more brawn than skill as gramps always says" Chain laughed.  
_"Gramps is a monster" _Luffy said.  
_"A very scary monster" _Chain adds with a slight shudder.

"What's it like being a living weapon?" Nami asked curiously.  
"it's fun" Chain said before giving an evil smirk "and I get to tease Young One as often as I want."  
"So that's why he is always blushing randomly" Nami stated.  
""I'm confused" Kaya piped up "Ummm how are you a weapon when you are a person?"  
"I'm what's known as a weapon of Daedalus. Essentially we are weapons that have artificial souls. We can do many things that most weapons can't do such as switch place's with our wielder" Chain explained.  
"Oh ok" Kaya muttered, she didn't understand it but as long as Chain wasn't teasing her she was happy.

Chain turned and gave a seductive grin to Zoro "by the way big boy I like how you handle those swords. Think you can handle me?" she asked with a wink.  
Zoro turned bright red "CRAZY WOMAN" he shouted before getting up and storming away.  
The three woman broke into giggles as he left.  
"So now that it's just us girls" Chain said omitting the fact Luffy could hear everything. "What do you two think of my little brother?"  
_"Onee-san please stop" _Luffy begged again.  
'He's an idiot" Nami said instantly as Kaya replied with "he seems nice."  
Chain grinned "I admit he is a little...slow but he did fight to save you from the clown, don't you find that romantic?" she asked Nami. "And you Kaya don't think I didn't notice how you kept staring at his crotch for the rest of the day."  
"WHAT?" the two woman shouted both blushing bright red.  
Chain broke into laughter "you two are too easy to tease" she giggled.  
_"__Onee-san let's switch back" _Luffy pleaded.  
"Don't do that" Nami muttered while Kaya just covered her bright red face.  
"But it's so fun" Chain pouted.  
"O_nee-san please?"  
"But I'm having fun Young One."  
"Fine" _Luffy sighed.

"So" Nami began after a while "got any embarrassing stories about Luffy?"  
Chain smirked before launching into several. The poolside was filled with laughter all day as Luffy wished he could kill his onee-san or at least switch back with her, or both. Definitely both.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it's a tad short but I wanted to do a comedy one and thought this would be an interesting way to start the Kuro/Usopp arc.  
I know Kaya is stuck in bed rest at the time of this part but it doesn't leave much interaction as Kuro/Klahadore would never let them in her room.  
No Kaya nor Nami do not have feelings at this point for Luffy, Chain just ikes teasing people and Nami will never have feelings for Luffy as that pairing is overdone for me.  
Oh yeah think I should have Kaya join the crew with Usopp? I'll take votes let you decide so let me know :)  
As always please review or Chain will tell your embarassing stories :P


	8. Chapter 8

The day had been a fun and interesting one until a long nosed guy tried to kidnap Kaya claiming that Klahadore was a pirate trying to kill her. Luffy and Zoro quickly scared him off though. It was ridiculous Klahadore trying to kill Kaya? Why would he have worked for her for three years if he wanted her dead then? Sadly after that the day took a turn for the worse as Kaya moved to her room and refused to come out, Klahadore had disappeared somewhere and merry spent all his time worrying about Kaya. So it was with heavy and sad hearts that the three pirates went to bed that night.

….

The mansion's occupants were awakened by the sounds of screaming from the town. Moving fast Luffy quickly looked outside his window to see the town burning before he ran out into the hallway to meet his team mates.  
"Zoro Nami it seems the long nose was right. Pirates are attacking. You two go help the town I'll protect Kaya" Luffy ordered.  
_"Aww worried about the pretty girl" _Chain teased.  
_"Not the time" _Luffy replied back simply.  
"What you can't expect me to take out the pirates head on?" Nami asked in fear.  
"You're a thief attack from stealth" Luffy said simply. "Now go and don't die."  
Nami wanted to refuse but one look at Luffy's face stopped her, that and the fact that Zoro had already pulled her out of view.  
Once that was done Luffy quickly ran to Kaya's room, shoving the door open to see her sitting on her window seat looking at the town in horror. "Usopp was right" she whispered in tears.  
Yes he was but we don't have time for this let's go" Luffy ordered grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room.  
"Where are we going?" Kaya asked as she stumbled after him.  
Luffy didn't say anything honestly not sure what to say. _"Young One if the butler wished to kill her he would have done it long ago. He may need Kaya for something. I suggest you go outside and wait in the courtyard. This will give you room to fight and since he needs her for something she shouldn't be in any danger of being killed" _Chain said before adding _"Unless you die."  
"Then I won't die" _Luffy growled. "We are going to the courtyard, it will give me more room to fight" Luffy told Kaya.  
"Y-you can't fight. Th-they'll kill you" Kaya stammered.  
Luffy grinned "he can try."  
Kaya stayed silent after that and followed Luffy outside the mansion where the two saw Klahadore waiting with weird gloves on his hands, coming from each finger was a long katana.  
_"Haven't seen someone who can use cat claws in a long time" _Chain mused.  
"Miss Kaya you should return back to your room it is dangerous out here" Klahadore said in a kind voice.  
"I'm surprised Zoro didn't kill you when he saw you" Luffy growled.  
Klahadore shrugged "I just got here after killing Merry. I know I should have waited but the crescent moon makes me a little wild" he said with a maniacal smirk.  
"You-you killed Merry?" Kaya asked quietly. "Why?"  
"Why? Why?" Klahadore asked angrily "Do you know what it feels like? I the great captain Kuro had to bow and serve a whiny little girl for three years just so I could get my hands on your money. Do you have any idea how infuriating, how demeaning that is?" Kuro shouted. "Merry made an excellent release from my frustrations and I am glad that pathetic excuse for a man is dead."  
Luffy had heard enough and launched himself at Kuro punching him in the face "YOU BASTARD. SHE CARED FOR YOU, CALLED YOU NAKAMA AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER?" Luffy shouted angrily at the downed form of Kuro.  
Kuro broke into laughter before pulling himself to his feet "don't you get it you imbecile. It was all an act, I never cared for her, I never considered her Nakama it was all so I could get my hands on her fortune."  
_'Pussy Foot Manoeuvre"_ Kuro disappeared before reappearing behind Luffy and kicking him sending him flying.  
"LUFFY" Kaya screamed watching her new friend get attacked.  
"I'm fine" Luffy said jumping to his feet with a grin on his face "i finally have a good fight. I was too injured to properly fight Buggy."  
_"Hmmm interesting attack he did" _Chain muttered. _"it looked like he moved to fast to see but if that was the case you would be dead by now, and that delay I wonder..."  
_"Chain"Luffy summoned his Chainsword before dashing forward and slashing at Kuro who once more disappeared using Pussy Foot Manoeuvre. Kuro once more reappeared behind Luffy and slashed at him with one of his cat claws. Luckily Luffy was able to roll out of the way just dodging the attack.  
_"Young One I have an idea of how to beat him" _Chain said _"try and get him to attack you first this time."  
_Luffy nodded before grinning at the Kuro "hey I was wondering is that poop on your jacket?"  
Kuro's eye twitched "you should leave now or you will die."  
"No seriously why do you have poop on your jacket?" Luffy asked.  
_"Pussy Foot Manoeuvre"_ Kuro disappeared once more reappearing behind Luffy who was able to dodge out of the way once again with only a small scratch.  
_"Got it" _Chain said a smirk evident in her voice. _"Young One next time he does that look at the grass."  
_Luffy grinned and was about to insult Kuro again when Kaya pushed herself between the two. "If you want my money just take it" she said "please just leave my friends alone."  
"Kaya move" Luffy ordered.  
"NO I WON'T LET HIM KILL YOU WHEN I CAN STOP IT" Kaya screamed.  
"Such a foolish little girl" Kuro mocked. "I don't want your fortune I want your life. I want to have all of your money and the peace of mind that you have. I'll get you to write me into your will then kill you and inherit everything" Kuro laughed.  
Luffy flipped over Kaya and stabbed his Chainsword down, Kuro just managing to get ut of the way. "Kaya please stay out of the way" Luffy ordered.  
"B-but you'll die" Kaya whimpered.  
_"Your girlfriend has no faith in you Young One" _Chain teased.  
"_Pussy Foot Manoeuvre"_ hearing the words of Kuro's attack Luffy looked at the grass and grinned seeing what Chain had found out. Moving fast Luffy slashed his Chainsword out causing Kuro to appear a large cut running through his shirt, sadly he was uninjured.  
"How did you find me?" Kuro asked surprised.  
"Heh you weren't moving fast at all poop jacket. I don't know how but you were moving unseen but the grass gave your position away" Luffy grinned.  
"I see I guess I'll have to just beat you the normal way then" Kuro replied charging at Luffy with his cat claws. One quick slash of his Chainsword later and all ten of the katana were destroyed.

Instead of looking angry or fearful that his weapons were destroyed so easily Kuro looked annoyed?  
_"Be careful Young One something's wrong" _Chain warned.  
"It has been a long time since I needed to do this" Kuro muttered to himself "and to think a no name pirate would force me. I must be getting rusty."

What happened next was a surprise as Kuro's skin got covered in dark purple fur, his hands turned into claws, he grew taller and more lithe, a tail erupted from his back and his mouth filled with sharp teeth.  
"So you ate a devil fruit" Luffy said casually as Kaya stared in shock.  
Kuro smirked "off a sort. I made this one myself though changing is a little painful and there are a few minor side effects but It makes dealing with filth like you so much easier." As soon as he finished talking Kuro leaped forward slashing Luffy's chest with his claws. The next second he was behind Luffy and with a powerful kick sent him flying into the mansion. Neither pirate noticed the object fall from Luffy's pocket.  
_"__Didn't expect that" _Luffy thought pulling himself to his feet. Luckily his wounds were minor.  
_"Neither did I Young One but I knew I hated cat's for a reason" _Chain replied.  
Kuro leaped forward once more slashing at Luffy's neck only for him to roll out of the way and sent a swipe at Kuro. Unfortunately the Chainsword was slowed down as it went through the wall.  
_"Chain Arms"_ the Chainsword disappeared and Luffy's chain appeared on both arms rotating at high speeds.  
"Interesting weapon you have there. I have only heard rumours of weapons that can change forms like that" Kuro said.  
"Now you get to see what one can do first hand" Luffy grinned sending a punch to Kuro who easily flipped over it and cut Luffy's back with his claws.  
_"Chain Whip" _the chain on Luffy's right arm stopped rotating and stretched out as Luffy whirled around with it, hitting Kuro and sending him flying into a wall.  
The man calmly pulled himself out of the wall dusting himself off "so far I'm not impressed" Kuro sneered.  
Luffy grinned as he leaped forward punching with his left hand but Kuro dodged to the side and Luffy went through the wall into the ballroom on the other side. Next second he was once more kicked and went crashing into the opposite wall.

Luffy pulled himself to his feet and was about to lunge forward once more when a voice called out shocking him "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE" Kayashouted.  
Turning both Luffy and Kuro gaped in shock as Kaya stood there glowing silver. Kuro sneered "you know I think I'll just kill you and forge a will" he growled before charging towards Kaya.  
Kaya glowed brighter before Kuro's claws ripped through her clothes and her chest. She wasn't dead but she would be soon.  
_"I am going to kill him" _Luffy told Chain calmly as he formed his Chainsword. _"Chain Whip_" he muttered walking forward. The Chainsword's chain unhooked it's self and began to vibrate wildly as Luffy squeezed the throttle. The harder he squeezed the more it vibrated until soon it was flying around violently just barely missing it's wielder.  
Kuro sneered "that's not going to do you any good" he laughed before lunging forward.  
Luffy smirked and dropped to a crouch causing Kuro to crash into him and go flying. Instantly Luffy whirled around and hit Kuro with the chain hitting the pirate through several walls and out the back of the mansion.

Luffy instantly turned his Chainsword back into it's chain form and rushed to Kaya's side. She was bad, she had five deep gashes running down her chest and had lost a lot of blood. Her eyes were closed and her breathing faint.  
_"Onee-san what do I do?" _Luffy asked desperately.  
_"You need to bandage her wounds now"_ Chain ordered.  
Instantly Luffy took off his vest, rolled it up and wrapped it around Kaya's chest as a makeshift bandage. _"What now?"  
_Chain sighed wearily _"A doctor would be ideal but the towns been attacked they'd be too busy or dead. Your best chance is too get her comfortable and hope for the best."  
_Luffy wanted to protest but he knew chain was right so being careful as not to hurt her he gently picked Kaya up in his arms and carried her to her room, laying her on the bed. Luffy stayed by her side not moving once until she woke up.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I know I changed Kuro but a few things didn't make much sense to me in the manga so I tried to make them make sense. For example Kuro was a smart man so why did he go wild on a crescent moon and try to kill merry when he could have gotten his pirates to do it? Why the strange shoes? i know i didn't mention them but i made it so they canceled sound. Why was he able to move faster than he could see? it makes sense that if you can make yourself move fast enough then you'd have trained yourself to see as you move at those speeds. So he just attacked randomly to give the appearance of moving too fast.

Ok now honestly who saw the fight going the way it did? an i'm sure we all know what Kaya's glowing means :D  
Lastly to Reishin not even zoro knows who Garp is he just knew that Luffy called a marine and they left before said marine showed up and I already have my plans for their first hearing about garp. But yeah that is one vote for Kaya joining the crew. I hope she does otherwise i'm out a plot idea I had.

Now one more chapter for this arc then on to the baratie and as always please review :D


End file.
